relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Ganon's Tomb
Ganon's Tomb is a large, partially Dwemer ruin attached to the Pale Secret Grotto and is accessible after completing the Ruptured Towers. It contains the lore book Wisdom, Power, and Emotion, as well as a guaranteed enchanted Daedric Sword. It leads to Ganon's Deadlands, and by extension, Ganon's Tower. Walkthrough Foyer The entrance to Ganon's Tomb is completely submerged. A short stairway leads to a door, which opens into a medium sized, flooded foyer. The foyer is heavily damaged, but areas have been repaired with Dwemer architecture, including pipes and a chandelier. A ruined staircase leads to large door at the opposite side of the room. To the left of this door is a large chest that contains bombs, Rupees, a random weapon, and the time-worn book for Strife. Swimming to the large door and opening it will grant access to large hallway. A Dwemer staircase leads up to Dwemer door and a chest containing Dwemer loot. Two Dwarven Spiders will emerge from the pillars before this chest is reached. Above the door is a banner bearing Gerudo crests and Gerudo script that reads "Tomb of Ganon." The door leads to a small labyrinth. Labyrinth The entrance to the small labyrinth is heavily damaged with rubble blocked by Dwemer partitions. A narrow hallway leads to a small room with a Dwemer lamp at its center, and two Bokoblins. A third Bokoblin is waiting in a hallway to the left, likely fighting with a Staltroop and two Stalchildren. Hallways to the right and ahead are blocked by Dwemer poles. The hallway to the left leads to a lever that activates these poles, granting access to the aforementioned forward hallway. Two Stalfos are found in this ring-shaped hallway, as well as a second Staltroop. A second lever activates two sets of Dwemer poles: one connecting the end of the hallway to its beginning, and another blocking the way to the hallway to the right of the central room. The hallway to the right of the central room is Dwemer and leads to a large door that in turn leads to a large cavern. Cavern An Elite Bokoblin stands on a narrow natural bridge in the center of the massive cavern, and several other Bokoblins are scattered throughout the cavern. They fire arrows, bombs, and spells from wooden and natural bridges, as well as cliffs and pillars in the cave. Deceased Ganon Cultists can also be found in the cavern. On the other side of the room is a sealed door and on the right side is a large Dwemer tower is embedded in the rock wall of the cavern. The tower can only be accessed via bridges and ramps that extend from the left side of the room to the right. Once the tower is reached, a lever can be pulled to open the sealed door. The sealed door leads to a narrow hallway inhabited by a Dwarven Centurion guarding a small door. The underwater portion of the the cavern should not be ignored, however, as it contains broken Dwemer automata, including a Centurion. A ruined alcove can also be found under a Dwemer spiral ramp. The alcove contains a chest that carries a guaranteed Silver Rupee, a potential weapon or spell tome, and up to 10 bombs. Gate The small door behind the Centurion leads to a large staircase. The air becomes filled with embers and a bright light glows from deeper in the tomb. At the bottom of the staircase is a large room containing a sacrificial altar, a medium chest, and an active Oblivion Gate guarded by a Darknut and a deceased Dremora. An enchanted Daedric Sword is on or near the altar, and the chest contains Wisdom, Power, and Emotion, and up to two Rupees. The Oblivion Gate leads to Ganon's Deadlands. Lore Ganon's Tomb was constructed by the followers of the dark lord following the end of the Last Great War of Hyrule. It was later discovered and repaired by Dwemer, many of whom lost their lives after excavating the room containing the Oblivion Gate. The Bokoblins within the tomb maintain the ruin, but it has fallen into disrepair because of seeping groundwater. Much of the original ruin is lost, as well as the Dwemer repairs. Background and Inspiration Ganon's Tomb was included in version 6.2 of Relics of Hyrule as part of Ganon's epilogue to the lore of the mod. JKalenad had plans for the tomb to be connected to Itnamzand or the Ruptured Towers, but decided it was more fitting for the tomb to be in present-day, material Skyrim, given the enduring nature of Ganon and his minions. The Oblivion Gate in the tomb is one of JKalenad's favorite features of the mod, and was made with assets made available as a modders' resource. JKalenad custom-made the portal effects and based them on the model for the portal to the Soul Cairn. See Also Ganon's Deadlands Pale Secret Grotto Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Locations